Bella CAnadurmiente
by shuiri
Summary: hubo en un lejano reino, un rey acosado, una reina de cuchillos tomar, una principe inocente y violable, un principe que de caballero solo tiene la espada... basado en el viejo cuento de Bella Durmiente... contiene FrUk, Natalia/Iván/Alfred, Rusam, PruCan


**Canada-cienta**

Hubo una vez en un reino muy lejano una reina muy bella y rara llamada Natalia. Quien deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo tener un hijo de su amado esposo, el rey Iván, sin embargo los años pasaban y tras haberse propuesto "practicar" todas las noches para tamaña meta, el rey se las arreglaba para huir.

Cierto día, después de buscar toda la noche al rey Iván. La reina se le dio por insistir con más vehemencia por un hijo… el rey Iván –harto de ser acosado una y otra vez por la reina - se acerco y le dijo:

-¿Deberas quieres un hijo mio, Da?

-Si! –contesto la reina- y lo quiero yaaaa!

-¿No te interesa si es niño o niña? – la reina se quedo pensando por un momento.

-No, no importa, lo importante es que sea un hijo tuyo –y lo miró con ojos embelesados mientras ésta paseaba sus dedos traviesamente por los botones de su camisa "real" -

-Muy bien – dijo el rey sin inmutarse- terminaremos con este asunto – dijo de una manera extrañamente feliz y radiante- Prepárame el dormitorio, regreso en 30 minutos. Pero cuando lo tengas, nunca mas me volveras a perseguir por todo el reino, Da.

-no hay problema- contestó, cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda.

La reina Natalia –quien estaba emocionada por que por fin cayo el rey Iván- se dispuso a alistar la alcobal real (sii, otra vez "real") con velas perfumadas, la tina de baño llena de espuma y por supuesto, cadenas a la cama para que no huya cuando se arrepiente, un traje de cuero negro, cuchillos,… medio kinky iba la cosa… realmente está desesperada.

Después de una hora, el rey se apareció…

-Querida –dijo con una voz totalmente seme- ¿Esta lista la habitación, Da?

-Si mi amor –dijo la reina- ésta lista –le guiño un ojo-

-Pues, gracias, y ya puedes retirarte, Da- le ordenó con la misma sonrisa terríficamente adorable.

- ¿Puedo saber qué significa eso? –dijo la reina desafiante y amenazadoramente-

-Pues veras… -dijo el rey pero fue interrumpido por …-

-hey chico grande, estoy ***** así que apurate en entrar al cuarto para *****, *******, ******- gritó un lindo y ukeable Alfred, vestido de ¿mujer maravilla? Y agitando un látigo-

-¡UN AMERICANO! ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? – dijo la reina gritando histéricamente, pero antes que lograra sacar sus cuchillos … el rey había tomado del brazo a Alfred y la había ingresado al cuarto.

-hey Iván mira, tenemos juguetes-

-fufufufu hoy no volveras a caminar bien, da.

-mas acción y menos palabras, commie

-Mmmggghhh ….

-Shhhhhhhh…

-Hagdslo guedspacio pog favogd

-Shhhhhhhh…

Al día siguiente, el rey comió su desayuno con una sonrisa enorme y unas enormes ojeras por no dormir toda la noche. Mientras Natalia asesinaba al pobre pan.

-debes estar feliz, tendrás un hijo mío al fin!

-Si claro –dijo con ira contenida- pero sucede que ¡yo no soy la madre!

-Pero tu dijiste que querías un hijo mío pero no especificaste la madre, Da – sonrió mas -Ahora si deseas… aun podemos…-

Sin esperar a que el rey terminara la frase, la reina Natalia tomó en brazos al rey hacia la alcoba real, mientras se oían gritos del rey por todo el pasillo…

-Aun podemos… ADOPTAR! Dejame terminar de hablaaaar! -pataleaba- ¡bajamee!

Minutos después, el rey Iván se hallaba atado a un avión piloteado por America:

-ahahahahahahahahaha-

-MALDITO AMERICANO; DEVUELME A MI ESPOSO-

9 meses más tarde… Iván tomó como segunda esposa a Alfred, Natalia intentó 1524789334 formas de asesinarlo pero sin lograrlo….

-Oh, míralo, que hermoso es Matvey! –dijo el rey mimando a la pequeña criatura que sostenía en brazos -quien le devolvía la mirada con unos ojos violetas muy grandes y vívidos- mientras acariciaba sus cabellos dorados , los cuales caían por sus hombros…

-Bah, -dijo la reina- yo quería una niña… -haciendo un puchero de fastidio-

-¡Pero dijiste que no importaba si era un niño o niña, Da!

-Ahora es distinto –se acercó al rey- ¡DAMELA! , la llevaré a vestirse, y ¡SERA NIÑA!

-deberías dejar de juntarte con Meimei- susurró resignado. Otra yaoista en su familia.

Era tanta la alegría que se percibía en el reino, que el Rey Iván ofreció una gran fiesta en honor a su retoño por su bautizo (y también para dejar en claro que todos serán uno con su hijo sin que este perdiera su virginidad), y también invito a las hadas del bosque a unirse a la celebración.

El rey –quien evidentemente estaba feliz y no era sonrisa que presagiaba que ibas a morir lentamente bajo su súper tubería de agua 2000 –sabía que la vida de un hada madrina era muy difícil (y mas porque a la hada Arthur no le agradaba) y que era casi un milagro que las hadas del bosque hayan accedido a venir a la fiesta, entonces como agradecimiento mando a preparar unos cofres "reales" con cosas especiales para ellas. (léase oro, plata, joyas, piedras preciosas, un par de orejas de gato, un libro de magia, revistas de dudosa reputación, una caja de Durex con sabor a pasta y otra de Durex fosforecente –para fiestas punk-, y etcs )

Las hadas en agradecimiento le otorgaron al príncipe cof princesacof un don cada una!

Se acerco una hada con unas cejas enormes y actitud tsundere … se aproximo el Rey Iván

-Hee hee hee –se rio el hada extraña- no es un error –dijo mientras se acercaba a la princesa- y dijo en voz alta "Seras el… la más bella de todas las princesas"- sentenció mientras Natalia le apuntaba con 20 cuchillos–pero te perseguirá Pedobear - cofcof y terminado de pronunciar el hechizo, se hizo a un lado.

-La segunda hada –con un lindo rulo- se acerco y también pronuncio el conjuro mágico mientras comía un tomate-maldita sea, ese bastardo no vino… que diga, que bien que no vino, asi me dejará hacer mi trabajo… Serás la princesa más buena, inocente y sana de todo el mundo- luego susurró- lo que significa que todos van a querer violarte-

- O.O- el bebe y los invitados se quedaron traumados.

La tercera hada entró a escena vestida de manera rara, con un atuendo que era ¿invisible?

-"Mon cherí,Princesa , tu cocina será tu mejor arma… pero más va a ser tu cu** jajjajaja- se rió mientras comenzaba a molestar cof rapear cof a la hada Arthur

Entró la hada Kiku.

- Que lindo princip… *miró a la reina* … bebé –completo su frase para no ser condenada a muerte – "Gran cantante y bailarín del reino serás" … y susurro para si mismo –si es que tu Pedobear te hace brincar y no por bailar tap y no dejaras de gritar …. Asi aseguro mi trabajo.

Viendo que ya no había más hadas el rey se dispuso a clausurar la ceremonia, pero de repente apareció un estallido azul en la sala y apareció un hada casi pequeña y delicada de ojos aún mas azules que los de su hijo/a y vestida de una manera que permitía a cualquier rey convertirse en pervertido…

-¡Tu ropa no es digna de presencia en mi corte! ¿De dónde vienes? ¿De un night club? –dijo la reina Natalia estallando de furia- ¡Y tu porque lo miras asi! –dijo la reina dirigiéndose al rey quien tenía un largo hilo de baba, aunque no era por la hada sino que imaginaba a SU ALFRED vestido con esa ropa atado a su cama mientras el…-

-¡CALLATE REINA AGUANTADA! Grito la menuda hada… Y VAYANSE AL DEMONIO! –Dijo mientras alisaba su cabello y acomodaba su lindo vestido rosa cof que más parecía babydoll cof de Victoria Secret

-¡O SEA TIPO COMO PUEDEN OLVIDARSE DE MI! Y furiosa el Hada Felkis se acercó a la princesa y lanzo una maldición… el dia de tu cumpleaños… numero 16! Te pincharas con una aguja! Y moriras! O sino tu capital será Varsovia MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Y dichas estas palabras, se esfumo dejando a todos tristes ... hasta que apareció otra hada buena y dijo ..

–Ve, Tranquilidad su majestad "La princesa se pinchara con una aguja pero dormirá profundamente, y pasados los 100 años un príncipe la despertara"… y se retiro, susurrando para si misma– te despertara para volverte a "pinchar" muajajajajaaa- o.O Feliciano te perdimos nooooooooooooooo modo mafia on.

El rey asustado, mando a destruir todas las agujas del reino.

Pasaron asi quince o dieciséis años sin q nada pasara, la princesa se había muy bonita (que soy un chico¡) pues había crecido, era más rubia(o) que nunca, dueño de una mirada inocente (y violable) y de un carácter pasivo-agresivo ya famoso por el reino. y estaba como dirían los Cheffs y algunos pedófilos cof Antonio y Francis cof estaba en su "punto".

Cierto dia estaba paseando por el castillo y de la nada como si fuera un deseo de Timmy Turner vió aparecer un cuarto abandonado.

¿Qué habrá alli?- Dijo… e ingresó al cuarto

Lo que Matthew no sabía … era que la envidiosa y mala hada cof confeccionista de ropa kinky de Alfred cof se había disfrazado de anciana .. y cosía con aguja e hilo una prenda.

-Oh ancianita! –dijo la princesa- ¿Qué haces? …

-O sea tipo como que no lo ves inútil saco de huesos? … digo … No lo ves linda criatura? Estoy cosiendo una super prenda (que era más un juego de tiras de tela) que se rompió mientras montaba a Toris ;D

-Oh, qué lindo es tener un caballo LoL –dijo arrebatándole la prenda a la "ancianita"- ¿No deseas enseñarme a coser abuela rara?

- QUE ME HAS DICHO IDIO… - digo , claro que si! Primero coge la aguja asi …

- –se pincho con la aguja-

El traje de la abuelita desapareció y dio paso al de la mala Hada Felkis

-MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAA

-No me morí! - dijo Matthew sorprendido- Pero tengo sueño..zzzzzzzzz

-Pero que salió mal! Bueno no importa, tipo como que Yo gané-

-Te demoraste mucho… dijo la reina furtivamente- aquí está tu pago, ahora lárgate-

-Adios, fue un gusto hacer contigo –dijo la hada mala

WTF? Una alianza polacobielorruso?

No paso mucho tiempo para que encontraran el cuerpo dormido de la princesa, el rey quien estaba desconsolado mando a llamar a la hada Feliciano, llevo el cuerpo de su pobre retoño a una torre y la recostó en un lecho "real" de oro y plata.

El hada buena le dijo al Rey Iván:

-Ve, Todos estamos afligidos por la muerte … digo cofcofcof el sueño de la princicesa, para que no se aflijan mas .,.. sumiré a todos este reino en un sueño de 100 años para que acompañen a la princesa, y cuando ésta despierte, estén todos juntos de nuevo.

Apareció la reina Natalia.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOOOOO… fue Alfred quien pinchó a ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ- la reina se quedó dormida después de su 1524789389 intento de separa de Iván y Alfred

Y asi todo quedaron dormidos por el plazo de 100 años, un bosque mágico cubrió el reino.

Gilbert era un príncipe hermoso, alto, de contextura atlética,de cabellos rubios plata, ojos rojos y adicto a la cerveza (y apodado Pedobear por sus 5 metros), cabalgaba casualmente por el bosque y por arte de magia su caballo se detuvo.

El príncipe bajo a ver si a su caballo se le había acabado la gasolina –el mas awesome y genio del mundo LoL- cuando de pronto un monton de maleza se abrió ante si dando lugar a un sendero en el cual vei a un reino ¿probablemente muerto?

-Seguro Chavéz ya logró poner sus *soldados* cof candidatos presidenciales cof aquí – se dijo- y siguió caminando.

De pronto entró al castillo y subió la escaleras que conducían a la torre mas alta y vio a un lindo… linda princesa durmiendo en una cama real

Una vez solos… el príncipe cerró la puerta de la habitación, quedando ambos a solas …

2 días más tarde … después de rapear a la dormida Matthew (que soy un chico… por que nadie me hace caso)

-Bien, creo que fue demasiado … Gilbert-

Y después de DOS DIAS besó a la princesa Matthew (después de dos días recién se dio cuenta que no la había besado, y Elizabeta con Kiku lo grababan), despertándolo asi, del sueño de 100 años, y despertando a todo el reino …

-Auuuuchhhhh! Me duele todoooo! Como si hubiera hecho ejercicios o montar caballos con mami Alfred –dijo la princesa Matthew- oh, quien eres! –dijo mirando a los ojos carmesí de su salvador- siento que un tren me paso por encima ...(claro que dos días haciendo eso no te iba a doler… aunque no lo supieras)

-Quien se quedara contigo cofcofy con virginidad (idiota ya lo tomaste)cofcof –lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente-

Y fue asi que el Rey Iván y la Reina Alfred –quienes también se habían despertado del sueño al igual que todo el reino- prepararon una gran fiesta para el matrimonio real de estos dos, solo que esta vez la reina Alfred paso a modo guerra fría on y ahora la exreina Natalia trabaja como carnicera en el mercado real junto con la hada Felkis, quien perdió el mejor trabajo y cliente del reino.

La reina se acercó a la torre para avisar a los novios que debían de bajar para la gran ceremonia, cuando escucho unos sonidos raros…

-Ahhh! No va … a … en..trar… *oía a su virgen Matthew, casi quejandose*

-Pues entonces –se oia al príncipe Gilbert hablando- siéntate …encima.. y presio…nahh! Con fuer…za!

-Ahhh! Me la vas… a romper!

-Lanza..te.. con fuer..za! ahhhhhhhrrrrgg!

- Ya…ca..sii! ahhh!

Y fue cuando la reina ya no pudo resistirse y abrió de una patada Chuck Norris la puerta, solo para ver a su princesa sentada en una maleta mientras intentaba meterle mas ropa y al príncipe Claude llenando otra maleta sobre la cual se había sentado para que cerrase.

*Cruch! – se rompió una maleta.

-Te lo dije! .. me la rompiste! Y esa era de piel de cocodrilo!

El príncipe Gilbert se acercó y lo abrazó y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, el gran oresama matará un dragón y tendras todas las maletas que quieras-

Bajaron a la ceremonia, se casaron, bailaron, se quedaron ebrios y fueron a su alcoba "real" …

Esta vez fue el rey a darles la bendición y las buenas noches cuando de pronto …

- AHHH AHHHH!

-TE .. LO…DI….JE..! ngggghhmmm!

-Ahhh te dije q esta vez si me la rompes! Hgfhgfdmfghmsdg ….

-Quedate quieto…asii…

-Nod meg engdra.. gtue dlo digje, 5 mtrgos no es un chiste!

El rey se quedo frío, pero cuando se dispuso a entrar, la reina quien pasaba por allí lo detuvo.

-Se puede saber que están haciendo esos dos, Da?- mientras una aura oscura lo rodeaba

-Dejalos –le dijo la reina Alfred- Estan empacando ropa para su luna de miel.

-Estas seguro, Da?

-Si … , la reina pensó para sus adentros- Siiiiii claaaaaaro, empacando ropa cofcofconlabocacofcof.

-entonces, hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido DA- y de un rápido movimiento levantó a su reina la metió al cuarto principal real- aun tengo las esposas, da

Y asi se inició una enorme competencia en el castillo que duró una semana, donde el rey Iván y el príncipe Gilbert estaban felices y la reina Alfred y la princesa (que soy un chico¡- N/a: ya cállate, asumelo en mi historia eres princesa o quieres que lo cambien por un mes-M: nooooooooooooooo) terminarón peor que la bandera de Japón… o sea, no se pudieron sentar correctamente por un largo tiempo.


End file.
